


降りる

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Empire, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Japanese-American Character, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other, POV Hunk (Voltron)
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 彼が実際に志郎に妊娠しているという前提の下で - もちろん生き抜く最もハンサムな男！しかし、彼はちょうどこれが起こっている地獄でどのように地獄に彼は城を話すつもりですか？ランダムな感情的な爆発は一つのことだと思います。





	降りる

"それが地球上で起きたのなら、それは宇宙の寒くて暗い空の空間であり、あなたを毎日殺させようとするエイリアンでした 2秒、もちろんそれはVoltronのための楽園ではありません！いいえ - 何十億という  
間違っている！あなたが正しいことを私が指しているならば、すべてうまくいっていた！ハンクは彼の巨大な腹の膨らみを指摘しました、それはあなたです！ありがたいことに、Alluraだけが "LanceとPidgeの下品な発言にうんざりしていました。"誰かが私以外の人を知ってうれしいですが "。

"でも、今どこにいても、あなただけがあなたを知っている！ "でも、あなたはどこから来たのか教えてください。

 

"いえ、いいえ、私はまだ父になる準備ができていません！"彼の目は彼の胃を照らし、彼は彼の胃で叫んだ狂人のように感じるが、ああ、彼は彼の中に成長するガラの赤ちゃんに叫んでいた。 彼の前に、足音の音が聞こえて、ハンクがパニックになったように話す人は誰ですか？何？いつ？！彼はそれが志郎ではないことを期待していましたが、当然ながら、彼は質問や発言を隠す代わりに、いつか黒人騎士に直面しなければならなかったでしょう。そして、うまく回避するのはおそらく助けにならなかったでしょう。しかし、ガラの赤ちゃんはあなたの中に？実行！それが何だ！うん、走る！そして、彼は間違いなく、今、志郎に直面する準備ができていなかったのでしょうか？ 10年？そして、もちろん、彼はキースに走っている別の方向に向かいました。彼は、「Oh！Keith ah haha、その友達には申し訳ありません！ハンクは、喜んでこのオファーを取った赤いパラディンを助けると言った。「ハンク！あなたに何が入ってきたの？シロスは一日中あなたを探していた！キースは、黄色いパラディンが神経質な笑い声を吹っ飛ばさせるように叫びました。「ああ、私はクリーンでした！クッキーのバッチを作ったので、きれいにしていましたが、それはあのような難破船でした！それでは！ "彼は赤いパラディンから疑わしい物を掴んで見つめ、目を凝らして暗い倉庫のように見えたところで、彼は息をひそめて呼吸しました。 "すごいよ、ちょうどいいよ。"

終了1

 

 


End file.
